She Will Be Loved
by Shen Meileng
Summary: Dia itu hanya butuh dicintai, bukan yang lainnya. / Fanfic number #28 of #99FanficsProject


_Dia itu hanya butuh dicintai, bukan yang lainnya._

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**.**

**She Will Be Loved**

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Standar warning. Tidak mengambil keuntungan materi apapun.**

**She Will Be Loved © Smeileng**

**.**

**.**

* * *

><p>Hinata hanya butuh dicintai dan ada yang mau memperjuangkannya, bukan cinta satu sisi seperti ini. Hinata juga ingin perasaanya dihargai, dilihat oleh seseorang dan menerima semua yang ada pada diri Hinata. Apa permintaanya terlalu berlebihan?<p>

"Jika orang itu tidak membuatmu lebih baik, kenapa kau masih bertahan?"

Lelaki bersurai merah itu benar. Kenapa Hinata masih mempertahankan perasaan ini jika tahu pada akhirnya perasaanya tidak dihargai? Dan kenapa dirinya terlalu bodoh untuk mengorbankan segalanya meskipun tahu jika pada akhirnya hanya dianggap sebagai sahabat?

"Lupakan dia. Kau pantas mendapatkan yang lainnya."

Mudah untuk mengatakannya. Namun jika dijalani tidak semudah dikatakannya. Terkadang Hinata ingin memaki kenapa perasaan itu tidak semudah salju yang mencair jika terkena panas? Kenapa perasaanya seperti batu kuarsa yang membutuhkan tenaga yang besar untuk menghancurkannya.

"Gaara, apa kau pernah merasakan sepertiku, perasaan yang tidak terbalaskan?" Akhirnya Hinata membuka suara setelah sejak tadi Gaara yang terus berkata-kata dan dirinya hanya membalasnya dalam hati.

"Tidak. Karena aku tidak pernah jatuh cinta."

"Oh. Begitu," apa yang Hinata harapkan dari jawaban Gaara? Lelaki ini kuat dan tampak tidak membutuhkan cinta, tidak semenyedihkan dirinya yang cintanya bertepuk sebelah tangan serta terjebak _friendzone_.

"Gaara, aku harus bagaimana?"

"Apa?"

"Menghapuskan perasaan ini?"

"Melupakan."

Hinata meringis mendengar jawaban Gaara yang datar dan seolah tidak peduli itu. Tidak, Gaara bukan seperti itu. Buktinya dia bisa meluangkan waktunya yang padat hanya untuk mendengarkan curhatan seorang perempun lemah dan cengeng seperti dirinya. Gaara peduli padanya, dengan caranya sendiri.

Gaara menghela nafas dan tampak malas memakan berbagai macam makanan yang ada dihadapannya. Dan memanggil namanya, "Hinata."

"Ya?"

"Yang terpenting ada orang yang melihatmu, menghargaimu, memperjuangkanmu dan mencintaimu bukan?"

"Aku tahu apa yang akan kau katakan Gaara, dan maafkan aku yang terlalu tidak realistis ini," Hinata tersenyum pedih dan Gaara menghela nafas melihatnya. Hinata tahu dirinya terlalu menyedihkan dan Gaara membenci orang tipe menyedihkan seperti dirinya. Tidak diusir dalam kehidupan Gaara padahal dirinya termasuk perempuan yang menyebalkan saja itu sudah suatu keajaiban. Mereka sudah saling kenal sejak SMA dan tahu bagaimana sifat masing-masing.

"Kau tahu tidak realistis, lalu kenapa tidak berusaha untuk berhenti?"

"Aku ingin Gaara, tapi aku tidak bisa."

Gaara menatap Hinata dengan tatapan tajam dan Hinata benar-benar dalam keadaan terendah dalam hidupnya sampai tidak bisa bereaksi seperti biasanya—ketakutan dengan tatapan tajam Gaara itu.

"Kau tidak menginginkannya. Kau tidak bertekad untuk melakukannya."

"Aku ingin. Aku sudah berusa—"

"KAU TIDAK BERUSAHA HINATA! KAU HANYA TERUS MENIPU DIRIMU SENDIRI!"

Dan Hinata menangis setelah mendengarkan perkataan Gaara itu. Gaara hanya bisa mengusap wajahnya dengan frustasi dan bersyukur karena mereka berada di _private room_ restoran sehingga tidak ada yang bisa mendengarkan teriakannya tadi.

"Keluarkan semua emosimu. Aku muak melihatmu seperti robot tanpa emosi," perkataan Gaara yang tidak sesuai dengan dirinya sendiri. Padahal yang lebih _emotionless_ disini adalah Gaara.

Hinata terus menangis. Kadang ada kata-kata cacian yang dilontarkannya, satu hal yang tidak akan berani dia lakukan dalam keadaan biasa. Gaaara tidak berkomentar, karena Hinata memang membutuhkannya sekarang. Melepaskan seluruh bebannya dan Gaara adalah pemicunya, meskipun dengan cara yang bagi semua orang adalah kasar.

Maaf saja, ini memang salah satu sifat Gaara yang menjadi ciri khasnya meskipun menyebalkan.

"Lupakan orang itu. Jauhi dia."

"Ta-Tap—"

"Aku membantumu."

"Tap—"

"Jangan buang secara sia-sia niat baikku, Hinata."

Hinata masih terisak. Tidak peduli dengan bentuk wajahnya yang bagaimana dan bedaknya yang sekarang luntur, Hinata memaksakan diri untuk menatap Gaara. menyiapkan diri jika diberikan tatapan menghakimi Hinata yang terlihat lemah itu. Namun yang dilihat Hinata adalah tatapan mata peduli dan seolah berkata _tolong-berhenti-menangis-karena-kamu-tidak-pantas_.

"Te-Terima kasih."

"Itu gunanya teman."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Di dunia ini tidak ada persahabatan antara laki-laki dan perempuan yang murni. Entah salah satu dari mereka terjebak _friendzone_ lalu saling menjauh, seperti seorang asing yang tidak pernah saling mengenal. Atau pada akhirnya mereka akan bersama, lalu berpisah karena merasa tidak cocok. Mungkin juga mereka bersama dan memiliki _happy ever after_ mereka sendiri.

Bagi Gaara, Hinata adalah sahabatnya, namun tidak ada dalam kategori _friendzone_ atau apapunlah itu namanya. Hinata adalah sahabatnya, itu yang Gaara tanamkan dalam pikiran dan juga hatinya. Gadis itu membuatnya keluar dari jalan yang salah tanpa memaksanya. Dia hanya cerewet dan terlalu mengurusi hidup orang lain dengan ceramahnya yang tidak disadarinya. Bagi Gaara, Hinata hanyalah satu-satunya perempuan selain ibunya dan kakak perempuannya yang tidak jatuh kedalam pesona Gaara yang membuatnya mendapatkan predikat _playboy_.

Dan bagi Gaara, Hinata adalah satu-satunya orang yang tidak menertawakan Gaara yang _philophobia_ ataupun berusaha untuk merubah padangannya. Hinata menerimanya apa adanya, tidak peduli bagaimana kelamnya Gaara dan menurutnya seseorang berusah bukan karena orang lain tapi karena keinginan dirinya sendiri.

Jadi tadi siang Hinata tiba-tiba saja meneleponnya, sesaat sebelum rapat dan memintanya untuk menemaninya makan siang itu adalah sebuah anomali. Hinata tidak pernah merepotkan orang lain dan Gaara ingat jika terakhir kali bertemu, Hinata memaksanya untuk menceritakan jadwalnya minggu ini agar tidak ada kejadian menelepon Gaara diisaat penting seperti ini.

Kesimpulannya, Hinata sedang benar-benar membutuhkannya.

"Kak, titip rapat ini. Aku mengandalkanmu," Gaara langsung menyerahkan materi rapat pada Kankuro yang baru ditemuinya.

"Tapi rapatnya—"

"Oke aku mengandalkanmu," dan Kankuro ditinggalkan begitu saja dengan seketaris Gaara yang tampaknya memang sudah siap sedia dengan sikap mendadak Gaara yang pergi di detik-detik menuju rapat. Bahkan Kankuro belum sempat menyelesaikan kalimat protesnya dan sudah ditinggalkan begitu saja.

Rapat diserahkan pada Kankuro dan Gaara menemui Hinata. Jangan salahkan Gaara jika Hinata selalu menembus prioritas pertama dalam hal apapun, karena ini sudah alami. Kankuro juga sudah mengerti—terpaksa mengerti tepatnya dengan sikap adiknya. Begitupun dengan Temari—meskipun gadis itu selalu berteriak pada Gaara untuk segera nikahi Hinata daripada terjebak hubungan yang tidak jelas namanya itu.

Dan saat bertemu, mereka malah berkonfrontasi dengan masalah yang sama. Masalah yang selalu Hinata bahas selama empat minggu terakhir dan selalu melesat menjadi prioritas utama jika mereka bertemu. Gaara sudah muak dengan hal-hal yang selalu diulang-ulang meskipun sudah bisa mendapatkan jawaban jika dipikirkan secara logika.

Ah— Gaara lupa, perempuan lebih mengandalkan intuisi dan bukan logika seperti dirinya.

"Gaara," panggilnya setelah selesai dengan tangisan histerisnya tadi dan Gaara masih mengunyah makanan yang berada dimulutnya.

Setelah menelan makanannya, Gaara menyahut "Hm."

"Bagaimana caramu menjauhkanmu darinya. Kau tahu aku bertetangga dengannya dan aku satu kantor dengannya. Rasanya— mustahil."

"Tidak jika kau menginginkannya."

Jeda beberapa saat. Gaara tetap memakan makanannya sementara Hinata enggan menyentuh makannya. Gaara menghela nafas dan meletakkan sepotong telur gulung yang merupakan kesukaan Hinata diatas piring perempuan itu. Gaara tidak perlu bilang _"cepat makan,"_ karena meletakkan makanan diatas piring sudah isyaratnya.

"Kau ingin cara, Hinata?"

"Ya."

"Pindah tempat tinggal."

"Tapi mencari apartemen yang dekat dengan tempat kerjaku susah."

"Tinggal di apartemenku saja, selesai."

Hinata yang baru saja mau makan sesuatu, tersedak mendengar perkataan Gaara. lelaki bersurai merah itu menyodorkan air putih yang langsung diminum gadis itu sambil menepuk-nepuk dadanya yang sakit akibat tersedak.

"Gaara, kau sudah gila ya?!"

"Masih waras."

"Lalu kenapa kau menawarkan opsi untuk tinggal satu apartemen dengamu?!"

"Bukannya dulu waktu kuliah kamu memang sering tinggal bareng aku, Hinata."

"..."

"Atau kau tidak mau ditanya macam-macam lagi dengan keluargaku soal status kita?"

"Iya. Itu salah satu alasannya."

"Alasan lainnya?"

Jeda sejenak dan Hinata menghela nafas. "Karena waktu itu aku masih naif, makanya aku berpikir jika tidak akan ada yang salah paham. Makanya aku bersumpah tidak mau tinggal dengan lelaki yang bukan saudaraku sebelum menikah."

"Hm begitu."

"Ya. Dan kalau kau mau mengusulkan pindah, lebih baik kau berikan daftar apartemen yang sesuai dengan gajiku sekarang."

"Aku tahu dimana kau bisa tinggal diapartemen bagus dan gratis."

"Hah? Jangan bilang di apartemenmu."

"_Bingo._"

Hinata melotot kesal pada Gaara yang tampak cuek dengan perkataanya barusan. Lupakan bagaimana bentuk wajah Hinata yang setelah menangis langsung memasang wajah kesal, Gaara takkan pernah peduli karena yang terpenting bagi lelaki itu adalah perkataan. "Tapi aku sudah bilang aku hanya mau tinggal satu apartemen dengan lelaki yang bukan saudaraku setelah menikah."

"Harus menikah kan masalahnya?"

"Duh Gaara, perlu berapa kali aku mengulanginya sih?" Hinata balas perkataan Gaara dengan sengit, namun lelaki itu tampaknya tidak peduli dengan eskpresi kesal Hinata dan malah meminum minumannya dengan tenang.

"Yaudah, kita nikah."

Jeda panjang. Sumpit yang dipegang Hinata selama perdebatan tadi terlepas begitu saja dari tangannya. Gaara menghela nafas dan menyerahkan sumpit baru kepada Hinata, namun tidak kunjung diambilnya. Gaara terpaksa menarik tangan Hinata untuk menggenggam sumpit itu.

"SABAKU GAARA, LELUCON APALAGI YANG BARUSAN KAMU KATAKAN?!" teriakan histeris Hinata membuat Gaara menghela nafas.

Apa emosi perempuan gampang berubah-ubah? Atau memang benar yang dikatakan Temari jika Gaara punya bakat untuk membuat orang lain kesal.

"Yang bilang lelucon siapa?" tanya Gaara sembari menyesap _green tea _miliknya.

"Tapi kamu kan _philophobia,_" Hinata mengingatkan apa yang terjadi pada Gaara. Gaara tidak bisa jatuh cinta, tepatnya takut. Hinata yang masih mencintai orang lain.

Mana mungkin pernikahan yang dilandasi dua hal ini bisa berlangsung.

Seolah Gaara tidak paham maksud pertanyaan Hinata itu, yang merupakan kode agar Gaara segera paham dan malah bertanya "Terus?"

"Masih nanya lagi. Artinya kan kamu tidak bisa jatuh cinta sama siapapun."

"Memang."

Jawaban pendek Gaara itu membuat Hinata benar-benar kesal dilevel tertinggi dan berteriak, "LALU KAMU NGAPAIN NGAJAK AKU NIKAH GAARA?! ADUH!"

Terpaksa gumpalan tissue yang tidak bersalah Gaara lempar ke wajah Hinata agar tidak histeris dan mengundang pelayan direstoran untuk menelepon polisi. Bisa-bisa besok pagi namanya muncul paling depan disemua koran-koran hanya karena kesalahpahaman ini.

Ck, memikirkannya saja sudah bikin sakit kepala.

"Hinata, tolong jangan jadi anak alay. Masamu sudah lewat."

Hinata melemparkan tissue yang tadi dilemparkan Gaara ke arahnya, namun lelaki itu dengan tenang mengindarinya dan itu membuat Hinata semakin kesal. Apalagi dengan pernyataan jika Hinata disamakan dengan anak alay.

Tolonglah, siapa yang tidak bakalan histeris kalau solusi yang ditawarkan adalah menikah?!

"Siapa yang gak kayak aku kalau diajakin nikah cuma demi bisa tinggal bareng di satu apartemen?!"

Dengan wajah tidak berdosa, Gaara menunjuk dirinya sendiri. "Aku."

"Gaara!"

"Apa?"

Hinata memijit kepalanya, pusing dengan sikap sahabatnya yang diluar kebiasaan. "Jangan main-main!"

"Yang bilang main-main siapa?"

"Menikah itu butuh komitmen dari dua orang, Gaara!"

"Aku komitmen kok."

"Lalu aku gimana? Kamu tahu aku masih suka sama orang lain dan aku tahu kamu skeptis soal cinta. Mau jadi apa pernikahan kita?"

"Kita gak bakalan tahu kalau kita mencari tahu."

Bahkan dalam waktu kurang dari satu jam, lelaki ini sukses membuat emosinya berubah-ubah dengan cepat. Padahal biasanya juga Gaara tidak peduli dengan orang lain. Gaara terlalu _out of character_ yang biasanya.

Ah— sebenarnya sejak masuk kedalam ruangan ini, mereka berdua memang sudah _out of character_.

"Gaara, ini bukan _game_!" Hinata tahu jika Gaara _addict_ dengan _game_. Namun bukan berarti permasalahannya ini bisa diselesaikan dengan pernikahan.

Pernikahan itu tidak sesederhana main _game_ yang biasa Gaara mainkan!

"Kamu bilang kamu butuhkan cinta, perhatian, diperjuangkan, dihargai, dilihat dan menerima semua sifatmu oleh seseorang. Aku emang gak bisa kasih kamu cinta, tapi sisa aspek yang kamu inginkan bisa aku penuhi. Jadi apa lagi?"

Gaara menatap tajam Hinata. Gadis itu kehilangan kata-kata sementara dan Gaara menghela nafas. Berbicara banyak kata adalah hal yang paling dihindarinya karena bisa dipastikan tenggorokannya akan sakit keesokan paginya.

Tapi masa bodohlah. Selama itu bisa membuat Hinata keluar dari permasalahannya, itu sudah cukup pantas.

"Gaara—"

"Kamu tidak perlu berpikir aku adalah pelarianmu. Dan kamu tidak perlu mikir kalau aku memanfaatkan kamu demi status menikah yang selalu orangtuaku singgung setiap bertemu."

Hinata mendengarnya merasa sesak. Kenapa Gaara memikirkannya sampai seperti itu? Padahal ini tidak ada sangkut pautnya pada Gaara dan tidak menguntungkan Gaara sedikitpun.

"Tapi aku—"

"Aku bilang aku membantumu bukan? Aku serius, aku membantumu. Kalaupun pada akhirnya kamu memang tidak bisa menerima kalau aku tidak bisa memenuhi satu aspek dari yang kamu inginkan, kita bisa cerai. Aku janji tidak akan menyentuh kamu sampai kapanpun saat kita nikah nanti."

Hinata menangis lagi. Kali ini bukan karena teriakan Gaara seperti yang pertama, tapi karena pengorbanan Gaara untuk seseorang yang tidak berharga sepertinya. Kenapa ada seseorang yang mau membuang semua kehidupannya yang bisa jauh lebih baik hanya demi Hinata?

"Kamu sudah buat aku ngomong panjang lebar dari biasanya, jadi jangan sia-siakan tenagaku. Cukup bilang iya, maka kamu bisa mulai dari awal lagi."

"Ta-tapi kenapa? Ak-aku gak pantas sam—"

"Kamu pantas! Dan karena kamu berharga," jawab Gaara cepat, lalu menghela nafas. "Dan ini kali terakhir kamu bisa nangis karena hal bodoh. Selanjutnya kamu gak bakalan bisa nangis karena hal sepele begini."

"Te-terima Kasih."

"Kalau kamu mau berterima kasih, habiskan makananmu, pulang dan bereskan barang-barangmu untuk dikirim ke apartemenku."

Mungkin mereka berdua tidak melandasi hubungan ini karena cinta. Namun mereka berdua juga bukan melandasi hubungan ini karena terpaksa. Katakan pada Hinata, bisakah dia menolak setelah semua pengorbanan itu yang bahkan dari orang yang sering dikatainya tidak punya hati pada orang lain?

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

><p><em>Kau membutuhkan cinta, Hinata? Salah, kau membutuhkan seseorang yang menghargaimu dan menerimamu apa adanya. Cinta akan datang jika kau merasa nyaman dengan seseorang karena perlakuannya padamu. Yah, meskipun dalam kasus ini orang yang kurang baik untuk menghiburmu yang menjadi pilihanmu untuk memulai semuanya dari awal.<em>

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Ending dengan tidak elitnya lagi. Udahlah, ini memang pelampiasan yang bete karena nulis orifict mandek (lagi) -_- #cakarselimut**

**Dan kenapa judulnya ambil lagu Maroon 5 lagi? Iya, aku sedang keracunan lagu Maroon 5 gara-gara MAPS kemarin. Isi fanfic ini gak bisa masuk rujukan romance karena tidak ada romance samasekali. Dan sisi skeptis tentang cinta sedang meluap, jadi yah begini hasilnya. Absurd abis.**

**Jangan minta sequel. Ini cuma pelampiasan orang yang sedang stress :"))**

**Smeileng**

**11/09/2014**


End file.
